Angels Fall First
by Polatrixu
Summary: "Un hombre poderoso no puede tener debilidades" ese era el lema del acaudelado Glenn Arias hasta que conoció a su talón de Aquiles; Sarah Boyzo, una profesora común que le arrebataría hasta el último de sus pensamientos. Los angeles caen primero, para bien o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a una nueva historia. Muy fumada como siempre... pero bueno que mas da, pasense a leer mi primer intento de romance. Y digo intento por que se que fallare... Ja, ja.

¡Oh dios mio! ¡Pola esta escribiendo algo que no es terror! *Fin del mundo*

Sin mas que decir, Pola los invita a disfrutar esta sopita de letras bien acomodada.

~!~!~!

"Sarah, ¿está todo listo para el viaje?" La aludida levantó su vista de las listas de asistencia de los alumnos que irían a dicha excursión y la dirigió a la directora del plantel en el que trabajaba. Su cabello color miel se movió al ritmo de la brisa que entraba por la ventana.

"Sí, Directora, todo está en orden. Sólo terminaba de revisar quienes asistirán." Respondió, casi en suspiro. Últimamente la directora Casandra era un dolor de cabeza.

"Creí que ya tenías todo listo." Respondió la mujer de ligero sobrepeso con desdén.

"Algunos de los alumnos no obtuvieron permiso de sus padres a último momento, directora." Sarah se preguntaba internamente cuál era el problema de la mujer. La directora Cassandra hizo una mueca, dio media vuelta y se retiró del aula.

Sarah respiró aliviada y dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio. "Dios te salve María…"

Se suponía que todo iba a salir bien. Ella planeó ese día hasta el último detalle, pero como siempre el alumno Pedro Hernández García había causado dificultades. No que fuera exactamente su culpa. El pobre muchachito parecía atraer la mala suerte a su persona y en esos momentos se encontraba desaparecido en las entrañas de alguna de las minas de ópalo que habían visitado en el transcurso del día.

Y en esos momentos se encontraba buscándolo dentro de las profundidades de la tierra, con una linterna y acompañada del enigmático y poco social dueño de las minas.

Un hombre robusto, de aproximadamente un metro ochenta de estatura, ojos de color verde claro y cabello más gris que negro. Supuso que las canas se debían al estrés causado por liderar un negocio tan dinámico como la minería de gemas preciosas.

"¡Pedro! ¿Dónde estás?" Exclamó Sarah al oscuro vacío.

"Profesora, no le recomiendo que grite. Algunas zonas son sensibles al sonido y podría haber un derrumbe." Mencionó el hombre que la acompañaba en tono solemne. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Y cómo sugiere usted que encontremos a mi alumno, señor Arias?" Respondió con el ceño fruncido. No entendía por qué el dueño había preferido acompañarla personalmente: pudo haber enviado a cualquiera de sus empleados. Pero no, ahí lo tenía, siguiéndola de cerca y eso la hacía sentir un poco incómoda.

"Glenn, llámeme Glenn. El señor Arias es mi padre." El peligris sonreía cálidamente y Sarah lo observó con sospecha. Conocía esa mirada: era la misma que sus alumnos adolescentes mostraban antes de hacer alguna maldad.

"Está bien, Glenn. ¿Qué sugieres entonces?" La sonrisa en el aludido sólo creció, mas no emitió sonido alguno. Sus manos produjeron un teléfono móvil y marcó un número desconocido para ella.

"¿Santiago? Todo el personal ha evacuado sus áreas de trabajo. ¿Alguna señal en los sensores?" Glenn levantó ambas cejas. "Ya veo."

"¿Y bien, Glenn? ¿Conseguiste algo?" Estaba ansiosa, quería encontrar a su alumno y regresar a su pueblo a cenar algo delicioso.

"Tal parece… que el muchacho regresó por su cuenta al área de guardias." Mencionó el magnate con tono divertido.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?" Sospechas la inundaban.

"Tres horas." Ese tono de inocencia fingida ella lo conocía muy bien. Sintió su ojo izquierdo parpadear por las emociones suprimidas que sufría. Coraje, fastidio y enojo por mencionar algunas.

"Llevamos dos horas buscando. ¿Por qué nadie dijo nada sino hasta ahora?" Había perdido tres horas. La directora del plantel iba a ponérsela muy difícil.

"Quizás necesitaba conocer más a fondo a quien hace la ardua tarea de educar a los jóvenes de esta generación." El hombre guiñó el ojo, sonriente.

"¿Tenías que tomarte tan en serio lo de conocerme a fondo? Estamos en las profundidades oscuras de una mina. Si tanto querías conocerme pudiste haberme invitado a una cena o algo." Grave error, Glenn Arias aprovechó la apertura que Sarah en su sarcasmo y molestia había proveído.

"¡Encantado! Paso por ti el de éste viernes al otro. Viste formal. Ahora salgamos de aquí." Él estaba tranquilo, y ella confundida. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

Al final llegaron al área de guardias y Sarah se encontró con que Pedro se separó del grupo por recoger una roca redonda del tamaño de un melón que parecía tener agua en su interior.

"Ah, muchacho. Eso es una geoda y una de buen tamaño, por lo visto." Mencionó el experimentado dueño mientras observaba la reacción de la profesora del joven estudiante por el rabillo del ojo. Y entonces, decidió hacer la obra buena del día. "Puedes conservarla, para abrirla necesitas un mazo y un buen golpe." Instruyó con una sonrisa. Lo más seguro era que el contenido de la geoda fuera cuarzo blanco, pues era de las más comunes en los alrededores.

El chico se giró a buscar la aprobación de su profesora y sin quererlo, la roca redonda salió de sus manos, cayendo al suelo y partiéndose en dos. El interior fue revelado: rodeado por una fina capa de cuarzo blanco un material silico rojo reflejaba la luz en su interior en forma de arcoíris. Acababa de regalar una geoda de cuarzo blanco y ópalo de fuego. Una pequeña fortuna. Sorpresa invadió al peligris que quedó pasmado mientras el chico se disculpaba y recogía los dos pedazos de la roca.

Sarah, al ver el rostro de incredulidad del influyente dueño de las minas, decidió intervenir un tanto preocupada.

"Pedro, creo que deberías dar la geoda de vuelta." La profesora puso una mano en el hombro del jovencito, intentado hacer que devolviera el objeto.

"De ninguna manera, Sarah. Soy un hombre de palabra y el chico puede quedarse con las gemas...". El dolor de perder tan preciado espécimen geologico se escuchaba en su voz un tanto quebrada.

"¿Y si yo me quedo con la mitad por encontrarla y usted con la otra por ser el dueño?" Comentó el chico, ofreciendo el pedazo más grande a Glenn, quien lo tomó sin oponer resistencia, aliviado de que por lo menos tendría una parte en su colección privada.

"Creo que ese trato es más que justo, chico. Gracias."

Supuso que se lo merecía. Encontrar al chico y mantenerlo ocupado viendo películas de Disney viejas en el área de guardias y ocultarlo por tres horas de la docente que lo buscaba al borde de la desesperación, solo para poder acompañarla en la búsqueda. No era muy moral que digamos. Pero no pudo evitarlo, desde que la vio por primera vez para hacer los trámites de la excursión de su escuela no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza, solo asintió a las peticiones de Sarah aquella vez. La separación del muchacho de su grupo fue un factor que usó a su favor para poder estar más tiempo en la presencia de la docente que lo había cautivado y de alguna manera, jugarle un truco para que no pudiera rechazar su invitación a cenar tan fácilmente.

Sí… el karma era una perra.

Y esto es todo por el momento. Si les gusto dejenme un review y tomen una galletita. No se vale tomar galletitas sin review!

Agradecimientos a: LightOfMoon12, Addie Redfield, Geishapax, Ariakas DV, Nessio y AdrianaSnapeHouse por ayudarme con esto!


	2. chapter 2

Después del incidente en las minas de ópalo en Tequisquiapan, Querétaro, Sarah necesitaba salir a desahogarse. La directora, a quien no le caía muy bien, la recibió con un abrazo. Aparentemente, la escuela secundaria en donde impartía clases en San Juan del Río había recibido una generosa donación por parte de un tal G.A. debido a que los dueños de la mina quedaron encantados con la visita de los jovencitos.

"Todos sabemos que por lo menos la mitad de ese dinero irá a su gordo trasero." Musitó molesta, estremeciéndose por el recuerdo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para esclarecerla de dicho pensamiento, tomó su móvil y procedió a llamar a su amiga y compañera de cuarto Alejandra.

"¡Hola, Alejandra! ¿Cómo estás?" Exclamó al teléfono con honesta felicidad. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver alguna película? Tengo algo curioso que contarte." Mas que curioso, exasperante, pero ya obtendría la opinión de su amiga de años. "John Wick será. Entonces en Cinépolis a las 5 PM. ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?" Esperó la incrédula respuesta de su amiga. "Está frente a la calle Jurica, no puedes perderte." Otra pausa. "Exactamente, frente a las oficinas de Nextel y al lado de Famsa. Te veo ahí entonces."

Sarah salió de su hogar convencida de que tendría una tarde relajada. Si acaso Alejandra se perdía, siempre podía usar el sistema de navegación GPS con el que ahora todos los teléfonos celulares contaban.

La docente llegó al lugar y su amiga ya la estaba esperando en la entrada del cine. Sarah sonrió cansinamente: por fin podría desahogar sus problemas con alguien y obtener uno que otro consejo sobre cómo lidiar con su situación tan… peculiar.

"¡Ya compré los boletos!" Exclamó la mujer de estatura un poco menor al promedio incluso en tacones. Cabello negro, torso voluptuoso y sentaderas llamativas. "Iré por las golosinas. Tú ve a apartar lugar. Éste es cine muy chico y las salas se llenan muy rápido"

"De acuerdo, pero date prisa que quiero contarte algo trascendental" Insistió Sarah.

"Está bien, trataré de no divagar mucho con las opciones. Recuérdame qué sala es." Pidió la pelinegra tomando su lugar en la fila para comprar las palomitas y los dulces.

"Sala seis a la izquierda, Alex. No puedes perderte. Hay un seis enorme frente a la puerta." Bromeó la mujer castaña.

"Muy graciosa, ¡apurate que nos ganan los mejores, mujer!"

"Ya voy, ya voy. En serio eres como una madrastra. ¿Cómo es que tu hermanito lidia contigo?"

"Hace lo que le pido o no hay dinero, dulces o juguetes de mi parte. Y si tú no te das prisa, Sarah, no llevaré nada para ti" La apuntó al pecho, frunciendo el ceño y viéndose más intimidante. "Y lo digo en serio."

"¡Ya me fui, ya me fui!" Sarah casi corrió en su camino a la sala de proyección. Alejandra Núñez nunca bromeaba.

Sarah se encontraba esperando a Alejandra en la oscuridad de la sala, después de unos momentos sintió a su amiga sentarse a su lado y ésta le pasó la caja de palomitas sin decirle nada, ya que los cortos de futuros filmes habían comenzado y ambas amaban verlos.

Unos pasados unos minutos, su celular empezó a vibrar insistentemente dentro de su bolso, por lo que decidió contestar sin revisar el número.

"¿Alejandra? ¿cómo que te mandaron a otra sala?" No podía creerlo. "¿Entonces… quién está a mi lado?" Le había quitado las palomitas a alguien más… sintió vergüenza. Al menos hasta que se giró a ver a la persona. En lugar de pena, sintió sorpresa y confusión.

"¡Oh, Dios mio! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Exclamó, arrinconándose en su propio asiento y alejándose.

"¿Sabes algo, Sarah?" Glenn Arias le comentó inocentemente. "Normalmente no me gusta compartir las salas de este cine con nadie cuando vengo a alguna función" Sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. Menos a Sarah quien estaba demasiado sorprendida y algo asustada. Ella esperaba a alguien de baja estatura, con busto de sobra y con un carácter agresivo pero tierno, no al soltero mejor cotizado de Querétaro. "Pero si es contigo, estoy encantado"

Sarah cayó en cuenta de que la sala estaba completamente vacía...

Alejandra Núñez se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de espera. De muy mal humor y con palomitas en el cabello. La película que le hicieron ver en compensación fue el live action de Maléfica y como todo estreno de Disney la sala estuvo repleta de niños ruidosos, maleducados y salvajes. La cinta estuvo soportable aunque un poco cursi al final. Lo insoportable fue estar en ese mar de infantes que arrojaban sus golosinas al aire cada vez que algo no les agradaba. Por eso su aspecto desaliñado.

"Esa Sarah me dejo morir sola en ese océano de mocosos maleducados" Gruñía mientras trataba de sacar una palomita de maíz acaramelada de su cabello y escribía una mala crítica al cine en su celular en la cual detallaba lo que le había ocurrido. "Y no solo eso, me tuve que comer doble porción de nachos, palomitas y refresco. Se suponía que romperiamos la dieta juntas."

Su enojado monólogo personal fue interrumpido por la voz de Sarah discutiendo con otra persona, un hombre, por lo que levantó la vista de su aparato móvil para satisfacer su curiosidad. Una mueca de maldad se formó en su rostro y olvido cuánto mal humor tenía acumulado. Ah, Sarah iba a pagar y ella iba a disfrutarlo hasta el final.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Tanto alboroto por un perro?" Glenn Arias casi cometía el pecado de rascarse la cabeza en confusión.

"No era en si el perro Glenn, era el significado. Su esposa se lo dejó al fallecer para que empezara su vida de nuevo y no se ahogara en su soledad y depresión." Explicó la castaña un tanto apasionada. "Si alguien muy querido para ti muere y te deja alguna mascota, un perro, por ejemplo y a tu vecino no le gustan los perros y lo envenena. ¿No harías algo similar?"

"El culpable de la muerte de nuestro perro pagaría con creces y jamás sería vuelto a ver con vida, Sarah" Respondió intensamente el peligris. Sarah lo miraba confundida por la frase 'nuestro perro'

Alguien se aclaró la garganta sonoramente frente a ellos. Y ambos dirigieron la mirada al sonido. Alejandra Núñez se encontraba ahí en todo su esplendor y una vibra asesina se desprendía de su ser. Sarah se preocupó. Glenn pasó saliva. La mujer se notaba muy muy molesta

"¡De todas las cosas que me has hecho pasar, Sarah, ésta es la peor!" Se preparó para el golpe final y ella reía por dentro. "¡Fui por las golosinas, hice como 20 minutos de fila por ti! ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era apartar lugar! ¡No solo me dejas abandonada cuando me cambian de sala por razones desconocidas! ¡Ahora resulta que me engañas con un hombre!" Alex apuntó a Glenn con su dedo índice.

Glenn Arias estaba completamente decepcionado. ¿Sarah, su Sarah prefería a las chicas como pareja sentimental? ¿Por qué Sarah nunca se lo dijo? Quizás fue porque jamás aceptó una negativa por parte de la docente ni le dejaba dar explicaciones sobre por qué su insistencia a acompañar a su 'amiga' a la otra sala.

En su debate interno, escuchó carcajadas. Sarah y su acompañante estaban doblegadas de la risa.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara, muchachote!" La pelinegra estaba que se le salían las lágrimas de la risa. "Solo somos amigas."

"Glenn, esta es mi mejor amiga Alejandra. Y como puedes ver es una bromista vengadora." Sarah sonreía y a él se le hizo la sonrisa más bella del mundo.

"Mucho gusto, Alejandra. Soy Glenn Arias-"

"El famoso acaparador de salas de cine. He oído hablar de ti. Cuentan las malas lenguas que personas compran su boleto para que cinco minutos después les digan que está llena y había sido un error del sistema. Pero de las salas "llenas" solo sale una persona." La pelinegra tomó aire. "Tú"

"Aparentemente, hoy se les escabulló Sarah. Pero su compañía es excepcional por lo que no hubo problema de mi parte" Glenn sonreía amablemente. "Así que me disculpo por monopolizar su tiempo y hacerla ver la película conmigo cuando claramente quería ir… a sufrir contigo."

"¿Sufrir?" Preguntó Sarah.

"Querida, solo mírala. ¿En verdad querías ir a sufrir en esa sala llena de gente?" Glenn hizo un gesto de orgullo. "Te salvé de pasar un mal rato."

"Glenn, creo que eso se llama secuestro." Comentó Sarah.

"Y es delito según el código penal." De algún lugar, Alejandra produjo el libro mencionado y señaló un pasaje del mismo. "Mira, aquí dice."

"¿Cargas con el código penal?" El peligris se sintió incómodo.

"Gajes de ser estudiante de derecho. Sarah, si quieres levantar cargos sólo dime, pero hazlo antes de que me vaya de becada a Madrid, sino estás sola." Sarah tenía un rostro de incredulidad.

"Este... señorita Alejandra. No, eso no es necesario jamás le haría daño a una hermosa dama como Sarah." El teléfono de Glenn timbró. "Bellas damas, debo irme. Me llama mi socio ya que falté a propósito a la reunión de hoy. ¡Ups!" El peligris hizo un gesto de despedida y le guiñó el ojo a Sarah. "Te veo el proximo viernes, querida."

"Definitivamente el karma es una perra" Murmuró Glenn pensando en la broma de la que acababa de ser víctima mientras se alejaba.

Lo vieron alejarse y Alejandra se giró a Sarah.

"¿Querida?" Preguntó sugestivamente.

"¡Deja tu eso!, ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que te aceptaron en Madrid?"

"Ah… eso… verás… creí que jamás llamarían…"

"Vamos a cenar algo y me cuentas"

ya saben, si quieren galletas dejen review... agradecimiento a quienes leyeron y ayudaron... ustedes saben quienes son... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos. Nuevo capitulo. Agradecimientos ya fueron dados en publicaciones anteriores. Galletas para todos. Menos a los que no dejan review.

IMAGINENSE UNA LINEA AQUÍ

Glenn Arias se alejó a paso calmado pero a la vez apresurado de las chicas y respondió la llamada entrante.

"María, ¿como va todo?" Preguntó seriamente.

"Me he infiltrado exitosamente en el departamento de la chica que vengo espiando para ti desde hace días." La mujer de cabellos rubios castaños se encontraba frente a una computadora portátil decorada con stickers de Hello Kitty. "Tiene una compañera de cuarto llamada Alejandra Núñez, ambas tienen 25 años. Sarah Boyzo es hija de madre soltera y poco después de la muerte de su madre, dejó su hogar y estudió pedagogía." Comentó la mujer al teléfono comunicando lo que veía ahí ya que la cuenta de Alejandra Núñez estaba logueada en la red social de moda. "Alejandra gusta de tomarse muchas fotos, al contrario de Sarah, que solo tiene una o dos."

"¿Algún galán?" Preguntó Glenn y después de unos instantes agregó "¿O quizás señorita amada?" La merecida broma aún estaba fresca en su memoria y deseaba cubrir todas las posibilidades.

María arqueó una ceja en curiosidad y diversión "No hay fotos enmarcadas en el departamento ni en la red social que demuestren alguna pareja sentimental para Sarah; sin embargo Alejandra está saliendo con un chico… Ah, no espera… son fotos editadas de ella con un jugador de fútbol profesional… no las ha subido a ninguna red social."

Glenn rió un poco mientras caminaba a su auto. Eso sería excelente material de chantaje.

"Genera copia de todas esas fotos, incluyendo las de Sarah que encuentres".

"Glenn, esa pobre chica es menor que tú por 10 años. ¿Qué hizo para merecer tu atención?"

"Nada… no hizo nada para merecer mi atención aparte de mirarme con esos ojos sinceros y esa sonrisa tan dulce." Comentó el hombre peligris cerrando la puerta de su auto y la rubia suspiró sonoramente.

"Te perdimos, Glenn Arias…" La rubia rió ligeramente y terminó de hacer las copias que le habían indicado. Se decidía a salir del departamento cuando escuchó un graznido detrás de ella. Se giró lentamente "¡Oh, Dios mio!"

"¡María! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" Sonidos provenientes de su celular lo confundían. Parecían graznidos.

"¡Un pato me ataca! ¡Quítate de mi cara maldita bestia emplumada!" Gritaba la mujer.

"¿Un pato? ¿Se metió por alguna ventana o qué?" Confusión lo inundaba. La situación de espionaje era demasiado fuera de lo común. ¿Un pato atacando a una profesional en infiltración? Y aparentemente el pato llevaba ventaja debido al colorido lenguaje de su espía y los furiosos sonidos de ataque de la bestia.

"¡No! ¡Aparentemente es mascota! ¡Tiene collar y datos de identificación como si de un perro se tratara! ¡Su nombre es Plumita!" María cubría su rostro y cabeza con un cojín que encontró en un sofá para protegerse.

"Maria, no lastimes al ave y sal de ahí de inmediato. Nos veremos en la oficina." Glenn colgó la llamada. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, completamente abiertos. Instantes después comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

IMAGINENSE UNA LINEA AQUÍ

Maria lanzó la tarjeta de memoria al escritorio de su empleador de mala gana. Y éste le dirigió una sonrisa burlona al ver su aspecto.

El cuello y mejillas estaban cubiertos de ligeros arañazos que no dejarían cicatriz pero igual producían una intensa incomodidad a la portadora debido a la sensación de ardor que provocaban.

El cabello estaba completamente desacomodado y enredado con alguna que otra pluma blanca atorada entre las fibras doradas oscuras que pertenecían a la mujer.

Su nariz y orejas estaban curiosamente enrojecidas, como si alguien las hubiera jalado con fuerza en repetidas ocasiones.

La ropa que portaba se encontraba desaliñada, descosida en algunos puntos y llena de plumas.

María no se veía nada contenta.

"Las ridículas fotos que pediste y varios informes que he generado con el paso de los días y esto..." la informante dejó un bolso Ferragamo grande y color negro en el escritorio.

"¿Un bolso? ¿Pertenece a alguna de las chicas?" Preguntó Glenn y María rió. Algunas plumas cayeron de su cabello por el movimiento.

"¡Ay, por favor, Glenn! Este bolso cuesta un año de renta del departamento de esas chicas. Ninguna podría costeárselo, ese es mío." La mujer hizo un ademan para que el hombre lo abriera. "Adelante. Lo interesante está dentro"

El peligris arqueó una ceja y lo abrió el bolso preguntandose que se había robado María ésta vez. Al hacerlo un cuello blanco y largo salió por la abertura de la cremallera y dos pequeños y negros ojos lo miraron fijamente.

El tiempo se detuvo. Glenn cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. La criatura que era presa del costoso bolso soltó un graznido de batalla y se lanzó por el rostro que tenía enfrente, capturando la nariz de éste entre sus fauces.

Dolía. Que un pato te mordiera la nariz y arañara tus mejillas dolía. Glenn Arias soltó un alarido de sorpresa y dolor y capturó al ave semi acuática con sus grandes manos, alejándola de su rostro.

"¿¡Secuestraste al pato!?" Exclamó a su informante con tono de reclamo.

"Me pediste que no lo matara. El pequeño demonio no me dejaba en paz y tuve que meterlo a mi bolso porque como dije, estaba determinado a seguirme por todos lados." La mujer fingía inocencia mientras veía como Plumita mordisqueaba los dedos de su captor y este hacía muecas de dolor.

"¿Es ésta acaso tu manera de decirme que no te pago lo suficiente?"

"Touché" Maria se cruzó de brazos. "Y aparte me debes un Ferragamo nuevo. La pequeña bestia destruyó la correa." Terminó de reclamar la mujer haciendo una mueca de reproche.

Glenn tuvo que aceptar reemplazar el costoso accesorio que en esos momentos se encontraba en deplorables condiciones. Un cheque al portador por 25 mil pesos fue firmado y entregado a la espía profesional.

"Definitivamente el karma es una perra." Reclamó al agresivo pato después de que María se retiró. El ave le respondío haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas en el escritorio.


End file.
